Don't Mess With Her, Period!
by wolfinsheepsclothing-026
Summary: Fluttershy is acting weird and Discord wants to know why. Though, he may not like the answer or the way he found out. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Fluttershy was walking through town wearing some pink socks with purple butterflies on them. The colts and stallions thought she was just wearing them to wear them, but the mares and old enough fillies knew what time it was. The mare in question was walking, trotting really, to Twilight's new castle. When she got there, she knocked and waited. Spike opened the door holding a book with his tail, "Yes? Oh, hi Fluttershy. Cool socks." He said when he noticed them.

She blushed ,whispered a "hi" ,and flew passed him to Twilight's room. Spike just shrugged and closed the door. When she knocked on her door, Twilight was instantly there with a tub of chocolate and some red socks with black stripes on.

"Fluttershy!" she said, then she noticed the socks, "Oh, come in. Come in." she ushered Flutters in her room and locked the door so Spike wouldn't come in. "Ice cream?" she asked while stuffing the spoon in her mouth. Fluttershy nodded and collapsed on Twi's couch holding her stomach.

A few hours later, four tubs of chocolate and strawberry ice cream, and a sappy romantic movie about vampires and were-ponies. Fluttershy had on another pair of socks as did Twi, and they both were on their backs. "So," Twi said "how long?"

"Two days" she answered without her normal shy demeanor "You?"

"Four" and she punctuated with a very un-princess like burp. "'Cuse me."

"No prob" the pegasus said rubbing her stomach. "Has Spike noticed?" she asked

"No, he never does or really did." the princess answered, neither meaning to be rude. "I hate this crap" she said rubbing her wings.

"Same, same. You know what makes this worse?" she said sitting up a bit.

"What? Wait no, let me guess." she sat up too, "Boy?"

"You know me too well!" Flutters said falling back again pawing at an empty ice cream tub, "Discord apparently thinks it was an 'amazing' week to visit me. I mean don't get me wrong, I love it when he visits but why this week!"

Twi smiled, "Love huh?" she giggled a bit, too much sugar.

"What! No that's not what I meant!" she blushed and lightly pushed Twilight.

"Heh, I know. Just messing with you." then she sat up straight up, much to her thighs protesting, "CRAP!" she yelled gripping her stomach.

"Well, then why did you move?" she asked and Twilight was about to answer when there was a bright light. They both shielded their eyes. When the light died down, there standing in Twilight's room was Discord himself.


	2. What's Wrong With Flutters

"Discord! Get the hell out!" Twilight shouted throwing an ice cream tub at his head.

He caught it with no problem, "Well aren't we feisty today." He looked at the tub "Well, well. You should watch yourself with this. Might ruin that so-called figure of yours." he said and dropped the bucket. She audibly growled, but Discord didn't notice as he looked around. He saw buckets of ice cream, mostly Twilight's, strewn about, sappy movies in a pile, pairs of socks piling out of one her drawers, and, most importantly to him, Fluttershy hiding on Twilight's couch. "Ah, Fluttershy, my dear, there you are. Why are you avoiding me, I thought you liked it when I visited."

"She doesn't want to talk to you, so I would advise you to leave. Now!" she ended with a growl even Discord would hear.

"Rude!" he said and walked over to Flutters, who was trying to get smaller without hurting herself too much. "Flutters?" he asked and lowered his paw to shake her, he thought she was asleep.

The moment his paw touched her, she jumped up and floated in front of his face. Then she yelled, "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME INTO A GIRLS ROOM?!" This shocked him, she never yelled. He was about to say something, but she interrupted him, "OH NO! YOU WILL LISTEN!" she grabbed him and threw him onto the couch, then hovered in front of his face. "Do not bother me or Twilight for the rest of the fricking week, or I swear by the time I'm done with you, you'll beg Celestia to turn you to stone!" the more she talked the more her voice became threatening. Then she picked her pink socks, which had some small stains on them now, and flew back to her cottage.

Eventually Discord snapped out of his shock and looked towards the window Fluttershy flew out of, "What's with her?" he asked but Twilight fell asleep shortly after Flutters left. "Hmm" he hummed "She said not to bother her or Twilight, but not her other friends. Maybe they'll know." And with that said he teleported out of the messy room and to Pinkie Pie's house. He knocked this time, just in case, and shortly Pinkie answered balancing a tray of cupcakes on her head, "Oh, hi Discord!" she said with usual enthusiasm, "What brings you around?"

He walked in and noticed nopony was here, must be closed, he thought. "Just visiting a friend. Oh, and also I have a little question."

"Oh, what question?" the pink pony put down the tray and sat down.

"Something's wrong with Flutters, and I want to know what so I can help her."

"A problem with Fluttershy?" Pinkie had a worried look then thought for a moment, "Was she wearing socks?" he nodded and Pinkie gasped "Get Out!" she yelled "Pervert!" She pushed him out the door and slammed it in his face.

"Well, that could have gone better. I suppose" he said to himself and walked off.  
>Discord then went to Rarity's boutique to see if she could help him figure this out.<p> 


	3. Gettting Help

Chapter 3: Getting Help

When Discord arrived at the boutique he knocked. He could've just teleported, but after what happened with the last few mares he encountered he thought better of it. Rarity opened the door with a grin expecting a customer. She was not expecting the Lord of Chaos himself to be standing there, looking a bit nervous.

"Hello, Discord." the white mare said.

"Hi, Rarity. I have come her to ask you a question." he mentally punched himself, that sounded so stupid.

"Oh?" she said taken aback, "And what would that question be?"

He glanced around, noticing the odd looks he got. "Can we talk inside?" he asked. She nodded, also noticing the looks from the other ponies. When they were inside and Discord was lying on the fainting couch, he asked. "Do you know what's wrong with Fluttershy?"

Rarity gave him an odd look. "Wrong? There is nothing wrong with her."

"Well, I went to visit her awhile back and she acted so…" he looked for the right word, "aggressively." he decided.

"Aggressively?" the designer said slowly, then a thought popped into her head. "Was she wearing socks?" He nodded, slowly afraid he would get the same reaction as Pinkie. Rarity froze and Discord prepared for the worst. And the worst was what he got. "GET OUT NOW!" she screamed so high-pitched Discord thought her vocal cords would snap. Instead he snapped himself out of the room.

"Well, that went as good as expected." he said to him-self flying away. "I suppose I should ask somepony else." he went through the mental list of Fluttershy's friends, for he frequently forgot most of them. "Applejack it is." he said and flew towards Sweet Apple Acres.

When he got to the farm, he saw Applejack and Rainbow Dash having a staring contest covered in, were those ants? He got closer and indeed they were staring at each other covered in ants. "And I thought I was random." he said to himself. He had to ask them about Flutters, but his chaotic side was more intrigued on how this was going to end. He watched for about two minutes then got bored. The chaotic spirit smiled and snapped his talons. Nothing happened on the outside, but he made the ants more restless and they began to crawl faster and all around the two ponies. They flinched but didn't blink. He groaned and decided to do more. He snapped again, this time the ants grew about three times there size so they were the size of praying mantises. The two mares screamed and jumped up. Discord teleported to them and teleported the large ants away, laughing all the while.

Rainbow flew up to his face and said "What are you doing here, Dip-cord?"

Applejack joined in, "Ya, just what do ya think you're doin' 'ere?"

"Calm down girls." the draconequus said pushing Rainbow down. "I only came to ask a question."

The orange and cyan mares stared at him with confusion written on their faces. Applejack broke the silence first, "And just what would that question be?" Rainbow nodded signifying she was thinking the same thing.

Discord smiled and asked the same question he asked Pinkie and Rarity.

"Wrong? There is nothing wrong with Fluttershy!" Rainbow said flying back up to his face.

"Ah, always the loyal friend." he said "Let me rephrase. I mean she was acting off. And she wore these socks."

"Socks?" the cowgirl asked, taking her hat off. She shook her head and put her hat back on. "You really don't now?" Rainbow had been stunned silent, but now she looked at him awaiting an answer.

He shook his head and the mares burst out laughing. "You, you? Discord who claims he knows everything, doesn't know that something so simple is going on with Flutters?!" she kept laughing. Applejack couldn't even talk.

Discord was not amused, he crossed him arms. "Ya, okay I don't know. There I said it. Happy?!" he said with a sneer. Then he sat down and leaned against the barn wall. "Seriously, oh how I hate that word, what is going on?"

Applejack looked at Rainbow then to Discord. She walked over and sat down next to him. "It's a mare thing Discord. It's really best if you didn't know." Rainbow nodded and sat on the other side of Discord.

"But, I want to help her." he muttered. He didn't mean for anypony to hear it but they both did.

"Help her? Why?" Rainbow asked looking confused. "I know she is your friend and all, but this is best left alone."

"Well…" Apple said and smirked, "If you really do want to help her you could.." she was cut off by Discord.

"What? What could I do?!" he leapt up looked at Applejack expectantly. This caught them both by surprise. Discord coughed and sat back down facing them, "Continue."

"You could bring her some chocolates, maybe a back warmer, things to make her less tense." Apple said while Rainbow added the last bit.

"Less tense? So maybe a massage?" he inquired, then instantly regretted it.

"Ya, a massage would do her good. Draw her a nice warm bath." Discord blushed slightly. "Cook, feed her animals, cater to her." Rainbow smirked.

Discord held his paw and claw up, "Whoa, I said I wanted to help her. Not become her maid." Yet as he finished he found he wanted to help her any way he could, and doing those things would help. "Actually, why not?"

He teleported to Fluttershy's cottage before Rainbow could say, "It was a joke!"

Applejack patted her back, "He'll learn." Rainbow nodded then flew off home and Applejack went to go buck apples for the rest of the day.


	4. Games

Chapter 4: Games

When Discord got to the cottage he teleported himself inside, a way to surprise Fluttershy, he thought. He was about to yell surprise when he noticed she wasn't here. Then his ultra sensitive hearing, as he called it, heard water running. He assumed she was taking a bath.

"Oh well" he said out loud "I guess I'll find another way to surprise her." He thought and settled on making her lunch. He flew to the kitchen and began preparing. He could've easily snapped his fingers and a whole buffet would have appeared, but he wanted to let Flutters know that he cared about her. As a friend of course!

While he made lunch Fluttershy was soaking in a nice hot bubble bath, Angle was stationed at the bathroom door just in case any animals needed something, and she was enjoying every second of it. She heard some clatter downstairs and thought Angle was just preparing some food for the other animals. But he was still at the door, and he defiantly heard it. Angle scampered down the steps and what he found, he was not happy with. He thumped his foot and got the lord of chaos's attention.

Discord heard the thumping and turned around, he frowned. That little rabbit was there with an angry expression covering his face. "Well what do you want?" he asked the nuisance. He answered back with a few squeaks and squabbles. Of course Discord understood what he said. "I'm just making some lunch for darling Fluttershy." More squeaks. "Because I'm a good friend." He answered and turned back around to the bowl of salad he was tossing. Angle hopped upon the counter and pointed towards the front door. "Oh, I can't leave. Dear Fluttershy needs help." Much more squeaks. "Hey! Watch your language!" Angle face-palmed and tried explaining why Discord should leave. But the draconequus in question interrupted him by teleporting the rabbit outside. "Now that he is out of the way, I suppose I'll clean up a bit." He poured some water in a kettle and set it on the stove to boil while he tidied up the cottage. It took every ounce of self control he had not to make anything chaotic, only the best for his Fluttershy. Wait _his_ Fluttershy? "Now why would I think that?" he asked to the painting he was straitening. He shrugged it off when he heard the kettle steam.

At the moment he asked his little query, Fluttershy was getting out of the tub and drying off as quickly as possible. She opened the bathroom door and was a bit surprised when Angle wasn't there, but she assumed he was taking care of some animals. She walked to her room and grabbed some socks. She sighed when she saw she only had four left, and they weren't even the same color! One was a light brown, one was yellow with darker yellow stripes, one was green, and the last one was dark brown with gray spots. She put them, as well as her bright red robe, on. She didn't bother brushing her mane and decided to take a short nap.

Discord was excited. He had successfully made a garden salad and tea without using his magic. But of course he had to use it for something. He snapped his tail and a box of Fluttershy's favorite chocolates popped into existence. He smirked and set them down of the table along with the rest of the food. He wondered where Fluttershy was, he tuned his ears and heard a soft snoring. He quietly teleported upstairs to where the small pegasus rested. His mouth opened at what he saw. Fluttershy wearing something absolutely chaotic, it made her look so beautiful. "Very beautiful" he whispered. He started to gently stroke her tangled mane, but when his paw slid through the soft pink curls they straightened.

Fluttershy sighed when she felt something stroke her mane. Wait, something stroke her mane. She slowly opened one eye and saw a gray chest that mixed with brown. She slowly started to look up and saw the face that had been haunting her. "Discord" she muttered. Then she felt the stroking stop and heard him backing away. He probably would have left, had the door been opened. She sat up and looked at him with a deathly calm look on her face. He gulped and she cocked her head to the side, she made sure her mane fell down smoothly over her shoulder. If he wanted to be with her, she was going to make it torture. "Why did you stop?" she purred. His back was pressed against the door, and his head was to jumbled to teleport him, so he just shook his head as if saying he didn't know. She turned around facing the window and moved her mane completely over her shoulder. Discord gulped again, but he was wondering what she was doing. The she shot a coy look his way and said smoothly, "Could you help with a knot that has been forming?" He walked over, almost in a trance, and started to massage her shoulders.

Once he started he seemed to snap out of his trance and smirked. If she was going to play this game, he could too. He slowed his paw and claw and made circles above her wings with his thumbs. She sighed and leaned into his touch, which in turn made his breath get caught in his throat. Suddenly her wings opened up and she turned Discord around, then she started to give him a massage. He tensed at the quick movement but then went into a world of bliss. Her small hooves kneaded into his back and caused him to moan. He felt one hoof move away, but didn't think much of it. He heard some rustling behind him and he wanted to turn around, but Fluttershy's hooves kept him place.

Fluttershy slowly took off her robe and moved her hooves up his back to his shoulders. She heard him moan and smirked. Then she suddenly got the urge to really torture him, maybe it was her time of the month talking, or something else. She moved up his back until she was on her hind hooves and whispered in his ear. "Do you want to know why I'm doing this?" he nodded so quickly she almost fell. But she wrapped her hooves around his neck and swung around so she was on his lap. Then she spoke up, "I'm doing this so you'll learn your lesson." Then she kissed him, a long, passionate kiss. This is the game they play, and as they did the tea downstairs got cold.


	5. The Truth

Chapter 5: The Truth

Discord woke up felling something in his arms. He looked down and saw his dear friend sleeping on his chest. Who did this happen? He didn't have time to think as he felt her stirring. He closed his eyes and loosened his grip he had around her torso. When he did this Fluttershy opened her eyes and saw the little predicament, she didn't react the way Discord did however, she just smiled and rolled off his chest and off the bed. Her hooves landed with a thud on the wood floors as she walked over to her sock drawer to get some new ones, for she felt she would defiantly have to change soon. But, she realized she was wearing her last clean socks when she saw the drawer empty. She cursed, she only had six pairs and she had worn them all. She glanced over at Discord and smiled, time to see just how good a friend he was. She left him a note and ran into the bathroom to take a long, hot shower.

When she left the room, Discord opened his eyes. He had heard everything, the drawer opening, her inward gasp, scribbling, and finally the water that was now running. He glanced over and saw a note with his name on it. He picked up and read it aloud, "Discord, I need you to go down to the shop and buy my some new socks. Please buy them and don't use your magic. Oh, could you also get me some chocolates? XOXO- Fluttershy." he was puzzled. Then he shrugged, "Maybe if I do this, she will finally explain what in Celestia is going on." So he teleported himself to the nearest shop, made some money appear, and bought Fluttershy's socks and chocolates. While he bought these things he was disguised as a unicorn gray stallion. The shop keeper, a young mare with a read coat, smiled at him and as he was walking away said, "Lucky marefriend you must have." He stopped, marefriend? No, Fluttershy was just a friend. What did she mean? He walked out of the store and when he was sure nopony was around he teleported himself to Fluttershy's cottage while at the same time changing himself to normal. He heard the water had stopped, but there was no sound of hooves anywhere. He teleported in and said in a sing-song voice, "Honey! I'm ho~ome!" He heard her gasp upstairs and flew up, "I got the stuff you needed, now can you please tell why exactly you need it?"

"I'm in the bathroom, just teleport it in here. Then I will explain." he obliged and sat waiting. "Have you ever noticed mares and fillies wearing socks? Maybe even Celestia and Luna?" she started, quickly putting on the socks, which were butter cream colored with pink butterflies on it. She smiled.

"Yes, I have seen that before. Does it have any significance to what has been happening?"

"Yes it does. Once a month, for about a week or so." she started "Mares have this thing happen to them, it's a sign that they are growing up."

"Growing up? So puberty."

"Uh sure, and well. Not only does our body and voices change. But," she was glad there was a door in between them so he couldn't see the rising blush covering her face.

"But, what?"

"Well, the reason we use socks is because. Oh! Just look at my old pair." she finally said and held her other pair of socks while opening the door.

Discord took the socks and examined them closely, not noticing the blush on Fluttershy. "Hmm, they look relatively normal. Well there are some red spots that weren't there before. Did you spill punch on them or something?" he asked, still not looking at her.

"That's not punch Discord."

He stopped, "Wine?"

"You know I don't drink"

He looked at her with bewilderment in his eyes. Now he noticed the bright red blush on her. He looked back at the socks and threw them down. "You? On them? What?!" he leaned against the wall and ran a paw over his face.

"Yep," she walked over to him, "and do you know what else happens?" she sat on his lap and wrapped her back hooves around his waist. He stiffened and shook his head. "Our hormones, go crazy." Before he could react she kissed him. And again, and again. On his muzzle and down his neck. Then when she was satisfied that she had stunned him enough for a few years she walked away, swaying her hips a bit and giggling to herself.


	6. The End

Chapter Six: The End

Discord came to a lot sooner than Fluttershy expected. He watched her walk away and smirked to himself. He got up and went down to his spot of the sofa, then he thought to himself, 'Marefriend? I actually really like the sound of that.' He sighed and decided to take a nap. While he took that nap Angel was furious, mostly to the fact that Discord was once again on his spot, but also to the fact that he was so stupid! Angel had to do everything just so they would kiss. He made sure Fluttershy's socks were gone, he actually paid the store clerk to mention a marefriend, and he closed the door behind Discord. He did look out for Fluttershy and he did love her, but she can be pretty dense too. Now they finally kiss, but they go their separate ways? Not on his watch, if he had one that is. It was Angel's turn to smirk and he hopped upstairs to were Fluttershy was sitting on her bed brushing her mane.

'Hmm, what to do? What to do?' the little bunny thought to himself as he peeked inside, careful not to be seen. 'Oh, I know!' He quickly scampered downstairs, to where he knew Discord would see him. And, even though he knew this was going to hurt, jumped off the railing and onto the center table. He broke his leg. He cried in pain, a cry that got both Discord and Fluttershy running towards him. Discord obviously got there first and picked up the little rodent.

"Oh, great Fluttershy will think I did this!" He looked at the bunny's leg, "Or maybe not." He used his magic just as Fluttershy was flying downstairs. His magic healed Angel's leg and once he was sure it worked, he jumped into Fluttershy's open hooves and quickly told her how Discord had healed him.

Fluttershy quickly fawned over the baby bunny and then turned to Discord after setting him down. "You healed him?"

"Well yes, I know we don't really get along. But that doesn't mean I'm-" he was cut off by Fluttershy kissing him. The force on which she flew into him caused them both to fall down, still in there lip-locked state. Fluttershy broke the kiss and stared into Discord's eyes. "Cruel" he finished, out of breath and in a much higher pitch than before.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" the butter cream pegasus said and kissed him again.

He pulled away, much to her dismay, and said "So I guess this is the end of out friendship?" before she could gasp of horror of what she thought he finished, "And maybe the beginning of something more?"

She squealed with delight, kissed one more time, and said "Every ending has a new beginning."

-End-


End file.
